The Fall
by proliix
Summary: When the clans face dangerous times, who will be brave enough to save them? -IN PROGRESS-
1. Prologue

**SunClan**

Leader:

- Rosestar: Pale orange she-cat with white flecks, Green eyes

Deputy:

- Brackentail: Light brown tabby tom with darker spots and stripes, Blue eyes

Medicine Cat(s):

- Raindrop: Gray and white she-cat, Blue eyes

Warriors:

- Grayfur: Gray tabby tom with white belly, Yellow eyes

- Birdsong: Brown she-cat with darker spots, White belly, Green eyes

- Brokenfang: Tabby tom, Green eyes

- Sweetclaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat, Blue eyes

- Ravenwing: Black tom, Blue eyes

Apprentices:

- Cherrypaw: Gray tabby she-cat, Green eyes

Queens:

- Doveflight: Gray she-cat with with darker gray flecks on her back and muzzle, ringed tail, Blue eyes

- Cloverpetal: Black cat with white splotches, Green eyes

Kits:

- Willowkit: Small pale gray she-cat, Blue eyes, parents: Doveflight x Grayfur

- Dewkit: Gray she-cat, Green eyes, parents: Doveflight x Grayfur

- Nettlekit: Brown tom, Green eyes, parents: Cloverpetal x Brackentail

Elders:

- Rabbithop: Sandy brown she-cat, Green eyes

**RippleClan**

Leader:

- Oakstar: Dark brown tabby tom, Blue eyes

Deputy:

- Fawnspot: Brown she-cat covered in white spots, Green eyes

Medicine Cat(s):

- Cloudbird: White she-cat with light brown front paws, Orange eyes

- Stormpaw: Sandy yellow she-cat with black tabby markings and a white chin, Yellow eyes

Warriors:

- Owlfeather: Mottled dark brown tom, Yellow eyes

- Lightspot: Black and gray tom, Green eyes

- Clearwater: Light gray she-cat, Blue eyes

- Poppywind: Light brown she-cat, Green eyes

Apprentices:

- Mistypaw: Long-haired gray she-cat with white belly, chest and paws, Amber eyes

- Briarpaw: White and brown she-cat, Amber eyes

**FeatherClan**

Leader:

- Amberstar: Calico she-cat, Amber eyes

Deputy:

- Snowfall: Silver tabby she-cat with white tail tip, Blue eyes

Medicine Cat(s):

- Brightsong: Golden she-cat, Blue eyes

Warriors:

- Icewhisker: White tom with gray ear, Green eyes

- Bluestripe: Blue-gray tom with darker tabby stripes, Orange eyes

- Ashdapple: Gray tabby she-cat, Blue eyes

- Sootfur: Dark gray and white tom, Green eyes

Apprentices:

- Cinderpaw: Dark gray she-cat, Blue eyes

- Flarepaw: Calico tom, Green eyes

**NightClan**

Leader:

- Blackstar: Black she-cat, Amber eyes

Deputy:

- Tigertooth: Orange tabby tom with white paws, belly, chest and muzzle, Amber eyes

Medicine Cat(s):

- Emberblaze: Orange tom, Green eyes

Warriors:

- Mothstrike: Brown tabby tom, Blue eyes

- Grayfeather: Gray and brown she-cat with black tail tip, Blue eyes

- Flowerpelt: White she-cat, Green eyes

- Lakeeyes: Black tom, Blue eyes

- Eclipsesky: Dark gray she-cat, Orange eyes

Apprentices:

- Sandpaw: Light yellow she-cat, Blue eyes

- Jaypaw: Dark gray tom, Blue eyes

**Rogues/Loners/Kittypets**

- Shadow: Black tom, Green eyes

- Fade: White and gray she-cat, Blue eyes

* * *

A pale orange cat sat on the soft grassy ground in a clearing, staring up at the sky . It was a cool night, the sky was painted a deep blue and littered with twinkling yellow stars. Out of the bushes walked a sleek, young gray cat.

"Rosestar." the gray cat greeted.

Without looking from the sky Rosestar greeted quickly. "Raindrop."

Raindrop looked back over at Rosestar and sighed. "Rosestar, are you worried..." She looked at the green grass, swaying in the light breeze. "...about StarClan? How they haven't contacted us?"

Again without looking at Raindrop, Rosestar nodded briskly. Raindrop looked back up to the sky. "Then will reach out when they have something to tell us. Remeber that they will never leave us..."

Another gray cat frantically burst through the bushes behind Rosestar and Raindrop. "Raindrop, Doveflight is having her kits!" The gray cat meowed. "Please hurry!" With that, he turned on his heels and dashed back through the bushes. Without saying another word Raindrop stood and followed the other gray cat.

"StarClan," Rosestar mewed. "Please, please come back soon..." She huffed and slowly followed her two clanmates back to their camp.


	2. Chapter 1

A black she-cat sat in the nursery, her tail curled around three young kits. She watched the kits sleep as she purred happily. The smallest kit opened her brilliant blue eyes wide. The kit stretched and groomed her beautiful gray pelt.

Looking up at the black cat she mewed quietly. "Cloverpetal, where's my daddy?"

"He'll be here to see you and your sister soon, okay Willowkit?" Cloverpetal meowed. The other two kits stirred and woke to her voice.

"Mom?" The brown furred kit meowed and then yawned.

Cloverpetal looked down at her son. "Yes Nettlekit?"

Nettlekit looked up at Cloverpetal with big, round, amber eyes. "Can we go outside?"

"Of course," Cloverpetal laughed. "Come on little ones." She stood up and walked out of the nursery. Nettlekit and Dewkit raced past her while Willowkit trailed behind slowly. Sitting down in the shade outside of the Nursery, Willowkit watched Nettlekit and her sister Dewkit wrestle. Cloverpetal trotted over to where her mate, Brackentail was sitting and she sat and started talking to him. Suddenly she saw the familiar gray pelt peek through the camp entrance. The gray cat looked around before trotting over to Willowkit.

"Daddy!" Willowkit squeaked when he sat down next to her.

Grayfur laughed a throaty laugh and greeted his kit with a swift lick on the top of her head. "Goodmorning Willowkit." He looked over to where Dewkit and Nettlekit were playing and then he looked down at Willowkit. "How come you aren't playing with them, Willowkit?"

"I don't want to play." She looked up Grayfur. "I want to hear the story..." She looked down at her paws. "...about you and mommy..."

Grayfur lied down next to his small kit and cleared his throat. "Your mom," He blinked slowly. "She was beautiful, smart, brave..." He coughed. "I could go on forever about all the great things she was, but I won't. I was there when she was born. In the nursery, helping the former medicine cat, Raindrop's mentor, deliver the kits. It wasn't a very pretty sight, so I left the nursery and stepped outside. The kits were born. Two toms, and one she-cat. The two toms, sadly, didn't survive overnight. Anyways, time passed and I was a strong, and might I add handsome warrior. Your mother, well she was a warrior too. Pretty and shy. I hadn't given much thought to choosing a mate, because I was focused on being the best warrior that I could be, although I could tell that many of the clans she-cats were swooning over me. One night, another Clan launched an attack on our camp. We were unprepared and lost many brave warriors, apprentices, and our leader, Brackenstar, lost his last life. I was injured badly. I had to stay n the medicine den until I recovered. I don't remember much except the place smelled like herbs, blood and agony. Many of the un-injured clan cats had to help the medicine cat with the injured, because there were so many. I remember waking up only to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes watching me. They belonged to your mother, Doveflight. I fell in love with her, and I healed quickly. When I was better, I remember following her out of the camp, without her knowing. I watched her, she was so graceful and beautiful. The only she-cat that I had ever had feelings for. She caught me watching her, and I admitted that I loved her. I asked her to be my mate, and she surprisingly said yes. It turns out that she had feelings for me since she was an apprentice. Many moons later, she beared me two lovely kits, you and Dewkit. After you two were born she fell sick. Overnight, she passed, leaving us to go to StarClan." Grayfur sniffled, feeling overwhelmed. "She loved us Willowkit, and we will see her again one day, okay?"

Sniffling, with tears streaming down her face, Willowkit nodded. "I know daddy."


	3. Chapter 2

Dewkit and Nettlekit bounded over to where Grayfur and Willowkit were sitting in the shade. "Why are you sad daddy?" Dewkit mewed.

Grayfur blinked the tears from his eyes. "I just remembered something sad, that's all." Grinning he crouched and started moving towards Dewkit. "You better run before the fox gets you, Dewkit!" Screeching excitedly Dewkit dashed off, Grayfur followed her making fake growling noises.

Nettlekit's eyes locked with Willowkit's. "Was he telling you about your mom?" Willowkit nodded, sadly. Nettlekit flicked Willowkit's flank with his tail and dashed into the nursery. He appeared a few seconds later with a ball of moss dangling from his jaws. "Let's play with this!" He dropped the ball of moss at Willowkit's paws and looked expectanly into her eyes. "You know, we're only going to be kits for a little while longer and you never play with me and Dewkit, so we can play now."

"I guess your right." Willowkit mewed. With a flick of her paw she flung the ball of moss at Nettlekit. Nettlekit hopped into the air and caught it with his two front paws, falling to the ground not a second later. He threw it back towards Willowkit. She shook her haunches, getting ready to jump and catch it when suddenly Dewkit sprung out of nowhere, catching the moss ball and running off giggling. Nettlekit raced after her, leaving Willowkit in the dust. Willowkit sighed and stepped back into the Nursery.

-Time Skip, One moon later!-

"And Willowpaw, your mentor will be... Sweetclaw!" Rosestar meowed. Willowpaw padded over to the cheerful tortoiseshell and looked up at her.

"Hello Willowpaw." Sweetclaw purred, her voice soft and sweet. She bent down, pushing her nose against Willowpaw's. Willowpaw smiled up at Sweetclaw.

"Willowpaw!" Dewpaw meowed. "We're apprentices now!" Dewpaw excitedly bounced up to Willowpaw, Nettlepaw not far behind. "Congratulations sis!" Dewpaw licked her sisters cheek, purring happily.

Willowpaw smiled and rubbed against her sister. "You too Dewpaw!" Right after the words left Willowpaw's mouth, her sister turned and bounded off. Nettlepaw smiled, nodded at Willowpaw then raced off after Dewpaw.

Sweetclaw rested her tail on Willowpaw's shoulder. "Go get some sleep, okay Willowpaw?" She led Willowpaw to the apprentice den. "We're going on patrol early tomorrow morning with Nettlepaw and his mentor."

Willowpaw made her way into the den, seeing that Nettlepaw had already taken the nest beside Dewpaw, they were laying down and chatting about how they were going to become great warriors. Willowpaw made her way around them and took a nest in the corner of the den. She curled up and closed her eyes.

"Willowpaw..." A voice whispered. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but the dark.


	4. Chapter 3

"Willowpaw..." The voice called again, this time it was closer.

Willowpaw looked around. She saw nothing, nothing but the dark. She moved around but she felt as if she were submerged in water, as if she was drowning. Her throat closed up and she struggled, swimming upwards through the feeling. Finally, her head broke through the surface. The scent of salt and rust hit her hard as she surfaced. She looked around as she swam in place, her legs slipping and sliding through the weird liquid substance. It looked as if she was an endless pool of water. At least it looked like water, but it didn't smell like water. Suddenly, she submerged again. She opened her mouth, as if to scream. The weird liquid rushed into her mouth, it tasted metallic. She surfaced again, gagging and gasping for breath. Wildly she looked around. The water looked different now. It was a very dark shade of red. The same color as... blood... She was swimming in a pool of blood! Suddenly she felt tired, unable to stay afloat any longer. She sunk down, and let the dark take over.

Dewpaw prodded her sisters side. "Willowpaw! Wake up, are you okay?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "Please wake up!"

Willowpaw stirred and her eyes shot open. Gasping for breath she jumped up and stared at Dewpaw. "I'm okay, I'm sorry... just... a bad dream." Willowpaw walked out of the apprentices den leaving Dewpaw there, confused.

"Your awake already, Willowpaw?" Sweetclaw meowed. "Your the first apprentice I've met that's eager to wake up this early." She purred and turned towards the camp entrance. "Follow me, Brokenfang and Nettlepaw are waiting to start the patrol." She walked out of SunClan's camp entrance closely followed by Willowpaw.

Brokenfang and Nettlepaw were sitting just outside of the camp entrance. "It's about time you two showed up." Brokenfang purred, as Willowpaw and Sweetclaw approached them. "It seems like we've been waiting moons for you."

"Sorry Brokenfang." Sweetclaw apologized.

Brokenfang laughed. "No need to apologize, I am only teasing." He looked at Nettlepaw. "Come on, we will show you the territory." He walked off into the forest, with Nettlepaw close behind.

"Okay Willowpaw, come with us." Sweetclaw meowed as she bounded forward and disappeared into the forest. Willowpaw raced forward, finding Sweetclaw and Brokenfang standing, while Nettlepaw was exploring the surroundings. Willowpaw started to walk forward, towards them.  
"Willowpaw careful! Watch out, it's very dangerous here!" Brokentail hissed, making Willowpaw stop in her tracks. "I'm sorry, just look where your going. SunClan camp was built close to the edge of a small cliff." He looked down. "Me and Sweetclaw are at the edge, come here but please be careful."

As Willowpaw approached, Sweetclaw meowed. "Although I've seen this view loads of times it never gets old. You can see all of our territory and most of the other clans territories from here."

"Wow..." Willowpaw breathed as she stopped at the edge of the cliff. "The world is so... big."

Brokenfang and Sweetclaw laughed. "This isn't all of the world Willowpaw." Brokenfang looked out over the territories. "This is just where the Clans reside. There is so much more past the territories. Only StarClan knows how far the world goes on."

Nettlepaw coughed. "Yeah, yeah. Rabbithop tried to trick me with that too." He snickered. "This is as big as it gets Willowpaw." He turned to Brokenfang and Sweetclaw. "Can we just see the territory now?"

Sweetclaw looked at Brokenfang. "You and Nettlepaw can start by going that way, and we will go the opposite way." She meowed. "We can just loop around the territory and meet back here." Brokenfang nodded and dashed off with Nettlepaw. "Come on Willowpaw." Sweetclaw purred. "We can go this way." Willowpaw followed as Sweetclaw lead the way into the rest of the territory.


	5. Chapter 4

"So how was your first time out of the camp Willowpaw?" Dewpaw questioned her sister. It was almost sunset and the two sisters were sharing a mouse outside of their den. "I wish I could have gone out of camp today but Ravenwing insisted that we collect moss and change the nests in all the dens!" Willowpaw nodded and continued to chew her mouse, letting her sister drone on and on. "It was so boring, but I got to spend time with dad today because he wanted to help me, so that was cool I guess." Dewpaw looked back into Willowpaw's eyes suddenly. "Nettlepaw is, like, really adorable."

Willowpaw tilted her head. "What?"

Dewpaw giggled. "I really really like him Willowpaw, I hope that he wants to be my mate when we're older." Dewpaw purred. "We would have really cute kits!"

"Oh my. I think, this is awkward and... uhh... I have to wake up early to go train," Willowpaw changed the subject. "Uhh, goodnight."

Dewpaw snorted at her sister. "Don't tell me that you don't think he's cute Willowpaw!"

Willowpaw backed away from her sister. "Just, goodnight!" She meowed as she turned and walked into the apprentices den. She curled up in her nest and quickly fell asleep. A milky scent enveloped her and she opened her eyes. She was sitting in the middle of a starry clearing, right next to another cat. But on closer look, the cats pelt was littered with little stars.

"Hello Willowpaw." The starry cat greeted her. It was the same voice from her last dream.  
Willowpaw looked around. "Where am I?" She mewed in a small, scared voice.  
The starry cat smiled at Willowpaw. "You, little one, are in StarClan."  
"What? Am I dead?" Willowpaw squeaked, her eyes wide.

This time the starry cat chuckled to herself. "No, no. Your just visiting. Usually we don't get many warrior apprentice visitors, just medicine cats, their apprentices and Clan leaders."

Willowpaw narrowed her eyes at the starry cat. "Well, who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" The cat looked disappointed. "Well it has been a long time. I am your mother, Doveflight." She purred and smiled at Willowpaw.

Willowpaw's eyes widened. "M-mom?" Tears formed in her eyes.

Doveflight curled around her daughter. "I've missed you little one." She licked the top of Willowpaw's head.

Willowpaw closed her tear filled eyes and purred. Opening them to look back at her mother, she found herself in her den. Looking over she saw Dewpaw and Nettlepaw curled up together, sleeping. Quietly she stepped over them and walked out of the den. She flopped over on the soft grassy ground and rolled over onto her back, looking at the sky.

"You thinking about stuff?" Nettlepaw's voice sounded behind her. "I like to look at the sky when I think about stuff." He lied down next to Willowpaw and looked at her face.  
Willowpaw stared at him. "What are you looking at?" She snapped.

Nettlepaw grinned at her. "You." He flicked his tail. "Obviously." Willowpaw rolled her eyes and smiled. Nettlepaw smiled back at her.

"Hey you two!" Dewpaw meowed at her sister and Nettlepaw. "What are you guys doing?" She wedged her way in between Willowpaw and Nettlepaw. Sitting down she looked at Nettlepaw and purred.

"I was just going." Nettlepaw meowed. "Brokenfang wants to go hunting." As if on cue, Brokenfang walked out of the warriors den.

Willowpaw looked at Dewpaw, who was watching Nettlepaw as he trotted out of camp. "How did you sle-"

"Don't you even start that with me!" Dewpaw interrupted. "I know you have a thing for Nettlepaw, but he's mine!" She hissed and walked off.


End file.
